Happy Birthday My Angel
by KRKCxForever
Summary: For 4x11 Day 2012! Enjoy!


Happy Birthday my Angel

-Based in the realm of Saving Love

-Marluxia is going to surprise his lover with a special birthday present

-Rated M for: Smut and a little cross dressing on Marly's part.

Happy Birthday My Angel

"Thanks again Xemnas." Marluxia told the tan man, Xemnas nodded

"No problem. Not sure what you want with this stuff though." He commented looking at the box that he assumed Marluxia would hate for the rest of his life. Marluxia smiled

"Oh it has something to do with Vexen's birthday present. Thank you!" he watched Xemnas roll his eyes a little before he left. Grinning Marluxia ran up stairs opening the box quickly "Not a spec of dust! Good one less thing to do!" he cheered giggling a little.

Vexen was finally back from a tiring day at work; he just wanted to see Marluxia, do a quick celebration of his birthday, tell Marluxia the great news, cuddle for a while, then sleep. However when he entered the house he didn't see Marluxia anywhere, where was he? Looking in the kitchen Vexen bit his lip seeing that his lover wasn't there. Vexen looked around "Marluxia?" he called, no response for a moment until there was a giggle from the coat closet. Turning around Vexen opened the door slightly, he couldn't see anything. The giggling was louder when he poked his head into the closet, Vexen blinked twice before a smooth hand touch his cheek. Moving his head towards the warmth he smiled knowing who it was "Hi." He whispered, the giggle occurred again

"Hi Vexen. Welcome home!" he told him. Slipping out of the closet Vexen nearly had a whiplash seeing the man in his current outfit. It looked so much like the one he wore when he stripped in Sephiroth's club only it was slightly modified.

Instead of a thin see through camisole coving a leather corset with pink ribbons holding it together, tight leather shorts, black nylons, and zip up leather boots it was a little simpler. No camisole just a red teddy with ribbons keeping it together with red fishnet stockings and red stilettos. He had a pair of white angel wings pinned to the teddy. Marluxia had braided his hair with a red ribbon and had very light make up on, he smiled "How was work?" he asked. Vexen's jaw nearly dropped to the floor

"What are you wearing?" he asked barely moving his mouth. Marluxia smiled

"Oh nothing, just something I had stored away for a while." He giggled, walking by Vexen. Vexen couldn't move nor take his eyes off the man who walked over to the couch sitting on it. Marluxia played with some of his hair, Vexen nearly passed out seeing Marluxia doing that and noticing that Marluxia wasn't wearing underwear (That or it was a thong). Vexen couldn't move for a moment before he finally got his mouth to work

"Ah…What's all this for?" he asked.

Getting up Marluxia walked over to Vexen

"Well my big strong guardian angel is turning thirty one today, so I thought you deserved something special." He told him putting a hand on Vexen's cheek. Vexen shut his eyes

"Marluxia…where did this outfit come from?" he asked, if it came from the place that he thought it did. Marluxia frowned

"I…hid it in Xemnas's closet." He told him

"Why? And where did you get it?" Marluxia sighed

"I had it from when I worked for Sephiroth…." He told the blond. Vexen made a irritated sigh from his nose

"Why are you wearing this?" he asked. Marluxia looked ashamed

"I…I just wanted to give you something special for your birthday."

"So you dress like a slut."

"No! Well…yes. But it's different from when I did it at Sephiroth's bar!" he exclaimed. Vexen sighed

"How?" he asked. Marluxia suddenly wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck pressing a cautious kissed on Vexen's lips

"Because I'm doing this because I want to. I didn't want to be a stripper for Sephiroth, but for you." Another kiss to the blond's lips "I would gladly do it. Hell I would do it for a living if you could run the bar knowing that at the end of the day I would be returning to you." He whispered pressing one more kiss to Vexen's soft lips. Vexen finally returned the kiss, pulling Marluxia close Vexen continued to let Marluxia kiss him until he departed. Vexen looked at the pinkette for a while until he released the man

"Was there something planned or were you just going to stand there looking so pretty." He asked a slight hint of playfulness in his voice. Marluxia grinned

"I might have had planned a little simulation." He purred, Vexen raised a eyebrow

"Simulation?" he asked. Marluxia spun around the male purposely rubbing a leg against Vexen's inner leg, Vexen gasped

"Meet me in the garage in twenty minutes, I wasn't quite done. You're home early." He told him then walked into the garage. After waiting the painful amount of time Vexen walked into the garage, or well what was the garage this morning!

Marluxia had decked out the garage to look like a club of some sort. Marluxia had found a metal pole and secured it into place (Vexen later founded out it was just a training pole Marluxia had to learn on.), Marluxia must have talked to Reno and Axel since he had some red and white lights for clubs on the roof secured tightly, Marluxia even thought about the music getting one stereo playing typical club music and a second one playing the sounds of people chattering. Vexen's jaw dropped a little seeing Marluxia leaned against the pole legs spread out a little, he grinned at Vexen. Vexen walked over leaning towards Marluxia "Little simulation?" he asked, Marluxia laughed

"I'm spoiling you rotten today." He told him "Play along and enjoy tonight's show love."

"What exactly do I do?" he asked totally out of his zone,

"Let's just say…we are playing a big game of make believe. I'm the dancer and you're the hottie customer." He smiled. Vexen smiled

"I thought it was the dancer who was the hottie." He teased, Marluxia just grinned.

The music suddenly changed to 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston

"There's my song!" he told Vexen before heading back to the pole. Vexen watched in awe as Marluxia made the most turned on look he could as he swung around the pole. Going through a typical pole dancer routine Marluxia kept teasing Vexen by tugging on that fucking teddy's ribbons. Rubbing his legs against the pole as he flipped himself to sort of lean back from the pole Marluxia grinned at Vexen before he finally undid one of the ribbons. Vexen couldn't believe how hard it was for him to not pull Marluxia off that pole and drag him up stairs, Marluxia was good at what he did. Vexen hadn't even seen the man grab a single red rose from off the ground next to the pole tossing it to the blond, the music was nearing the end as Marluxia still teased the man with his teddy's ribbons before that thing came off. Marluxia winked and mouthed 'Meet me in the bedroom.' Slipping behind a red curtain the hung behind the pole, the pinkette popped his head out for a brief moment 'Oh yeah, bring the rose.' He mouthed then vanished.

Vexen was left alone for ten minutes before he had to physically slap himself in the face four times before he even was able to pick up the rose tossed at him. Heading up stairs he noticed that Marluxia had tossed several more roses in front of the door. Knocking twice Marluxia peered out from behind the door, he spotted the rose and pulled Vexen in by his tie. Vexen gasped surprised as he got a good look at the area, Marluxia really did think of a lot. He had changed the normally white sheets to be satin red ones, he had rose petals scattered everywhere, a bunch of red candles lit giving the room a interesting glow, and finally soft music in the background. Marluxia smiled wrapping a leg over one of Vexen's beautiful hips

"Hey there, see you got my calling card." Marluxia whispered into Vexen's ear there gently pulling the rose from the blond's fingers making sure not to cut them on the thorns. Vexen's mouth couldn't move, Marluxia chuckled "Strong, silent type. I like it." He whispered.

Vexen felt Marluxia gently move a hand to rest on his very hard crotch "Aw, did I do that?" he asked, something finally clicked in Vexen's brain to talk

"I…I think so." He stuttered out

"Hm…I can fix that for you. Go lay down on the bed." He whispered. Vexen's feet seemed to move on their own as he laid down on the bed, Marluxia smiled climbing on top of the blond who finally noticed that Marluxia wearing a different teddy. This one was black with red lacing that if Marluxia had breasts would have basically been hidden by a almost bra like top. He still had the angel wings on along with one of the shortest skirts Vexen had ever seen, he also had fishnet stockings on that was being held up by garters his feet had a pair of stilettos, on the pinkette smiled "First I need to see if anything makes that worse." He told the blond. Vexen mentally groaned knowing Marluxia was attempting to copy what he did countless times when Marluxia had gotten hurt, first see what makes it worse. Marluxia undid Vexen's shirt one button at a time even taking Vexen's tie and using as a binding for his wrists to the bedpost. Looking at the chest on display for him Marluxia grinned much like a wild cat before dragging one of his nails over Vexen's nipples, Vexen moaned attempting to arch his back "Hm…this looks like it sort of makes it worse, how about when we do this." With that Marluxia had leaned down and taking the nipple into his mouth sucking on it. Vexen groaned and squirmed for the male, Marluxia smiled before releasing it "Hm…not much of a change. Perhaps I need a different tactic." He seemed to actually think before grinning before climbing off of Vexen and vanishing for a moment, when he returned he had the rose and something in a bowl. Confused Vexen watched as Marluxia took the rose and ran it over the hardened nipple, that made Vexen squirm "I need you to close your eyes." He heard Marluxia whisper. Being a good boy Vexen shut his eyes as something really cold was being rubbed over his skin

"Ahhh! That's cold!" he whined, he heard Marluxia chuckle

"I know but it is so worth it." Something was swiped against his stomach "Now open up." He heard. Vexen opened his mouth to have something placed in it, biting down he tasted two things: strawberry and

"White chocolate?" he asked unsure. Another laugh

"My we are smart. Yes it's white chocolate, I had a feeling you would like it." He teased licking a little off his chest, Vexen moaned as Marluxia cleaned him off every once in a while giving him something to eat.

Finally opening his eyes, Vexen saw Marluxia sitting on his hips seemingly in deep thought "Hm…this" a quick squeeze to his member "Isn't getting better. Perhaps I need to examine it." He told Vexen moving off his hips then undoing his belt. Once the pants and underwear were pulled off Marluxia could easily see the very much erected manhood that belonged to his lover "It's pretty." He murmured before stroking the object rather lovingly before watching Vexen's eyes roll into the back of his head as Marluxia kept stroking the object. Once the blond was whimpering Marluxia just pretended to noticed that Vexen was leaking pre-cum "Now that is odd…you spilling liquids." He commented bringing his hand up to his lips sucking on the fingers slowly giving Vexen a good show. Vexen was actually jealous of those rosy lips and sneaky pink tongue that would come out once in a while. Marluxia smiled "It tastes good…Maybe…" Vexen felt his head slam back into the pillows as Marluxia's mouth engulfed his length. It was rare Marluxia would suck him seeing that Marluxia was more a 'I'm going to sit here and tease you until you force me to do something more to that pretty little cock of your's.' so being sucked was definitely something that Vexen took a lot of pleasure in.

Almost drooling a little as Marluxia set a nice steady pace for him of bobbing his head as he made adorable noises, Marluxia purposely hummed making Vexen nearly explode into Marluxia's mouth. Marluxia smirked a little as a sneaky hand slipped to Vexen's balls, stroking them while he bobbed his head prove to be Vexen's last straw as he exploded into Marluxia's mouth. The pinkette drank up every little bit of Vexen's essence before sitting up. The male smiled at Vexen who was gasping and panting for air as Marluxia reached up and untied Vexen's hands, looking at the male for a brief moment Vexen gripped Marluxia's shoulders pulling him forward to meet mouths. After one very drawn out and passionate kiss Vexen released Marluxia's lips sucking on his bottom lip a little, panting for air Vexen looked Marluxia directly in the eyes before one of his hands slipped to rest on Marluxia bottom

"Thong?" the blond asked feeling a piece of very thin fabric. Marluxia smiled seductively

"If your curious you should just undress me." He purred trying to keep character. Vexen's hand traveled around for a while feeling Marluxia's firm rear before he traced up one of Marluxia's legs, making a slight face of confusion Vexen kept exploring '_Shouldn't I have ran into the fabric already?_' Vexen thought before he came to a surprise

"You sneaky little…" he whispered before shoving Marluxia on his back, Marluxia squeaked surprised but he giggled when Vexen climbed back on top of him lifting the skirt up to reveal Marluxia was wearing a g-string "When did you get this?" Vexen asked pulling the thing off.

Marluxia just made a sneaky smile, Vexen watched as Marluxia purposely moved to show off his rear before Vexen was pushed back onto his rear. Marluxia climbed on top of him with long lanky strides

"Do you need anything else from me?" he asked purring a little. Not just telling him the request Vexen yanked Marluxia's mouth to his keeping his lips trapped as Vexen felt around for some source of lubrication. Marluxia was just a few second faster than him as he handed him a bottle of oil, letting go of Marluxia's mouth for a few moments. Marluxia smiled "Trust me, this will make everything better." He whispered before his lips were captured again as Vexen slid two fingers into the pucker entrance of his lover. Marluxia moan leaning back trying to feel more of the fingers that were pumping in and out of his entrance "Oh sir!" Marluxia gasped when Vexen brushed against Marluxia's prostate.

Vexen smiled licking his lips as Marluxia was actually beginning to sweat before Vexen retracted his fingers. Handing Marluxia the little bottle he smirked

"I want to see you prepare yourself." He told him, Marluxia nodded dipping his fingers into the bottle. Leaning back Marluxia made sure Vexen was watching as he slipped one of his oil slicked fingers into his own entrance, Marluxia was a little awkward seeing this was a first for him. Normally Vexen just prepared him before he would be pounded into, Marluxia felt the finger wiggle a little before he pushed in a second one. Purring pleased Vexen reached for the bottle slicking his own cock as he watched Marluxia's fingers get eaten by Marluxia's inner muscles. Once Vexen deemed him ready he pulled Marluxia onto his lap

"Sir…everything is so hot and tight!" Marluxia whined, the blond smirked

"Then ride me." He ordered. Marluxia nodding pulling his fingers out before lining himself up with Vexen's penis, once Marluxia was fully seated on Vexen's cock he panted. Marluxia blushed a little before moving up then pushing back down, Vexen watched Marluxia begin to move faster before bucking his hips. Marluxia gasped surprised before moving at the pace Vexen was giving him, Marluxia panted for air as Vexen grabbed his hips and slammed his lover down on his harder and harder until Marluxia finally moaned out loud.

Vexen smiled watching Marluxia sweat and throw his head back still letting out his adorable moans, Vexen reached with one hand to pump Marluxia's length in time with every thrust before Marluxia cried out spraying on Vexen's hand and chest. Vexen groaned shooting his load into Marluxia watching the pinkette flop onto his chest. Breathing heavily both men panted until finally Marluxia looked at Vexen

"Did…did I please you?" he asked, Vexen smiled kissing Marluxia softly

"Best birthday ever." He whispered. Marluxia smiled getting off of Vexen

"I have something else for you." He whispered getting up and walking out of the room, Vexen moved a little when Marluxia returned with something on a bed tray. Vexen smiled as Marluxia set the tray on Vexen's lap that contained Vexen's favorite dinner: roasted chicken, mash potatoes, green beans, and apparently his birthday cake was angel food cake with chocolate frosting drizzled on top of it. Smiling at the male he took a piece of the angel food cake before putting it in Marluxia's mouth getting Marluxia to make a confused noise before Vexen leaned over to eat off some of the cake and give Marluxia a soft kiss.

Marluxia smiled once they departed, Vexen finished his meal before setting the tray aside and pulling Marluxia into his lap "Did you enjoy birthday dinner?" he asked. Vexen nodded

"Best birthday ever. You did a wonderful job." He whispered

"It probably would have been better if you didn't come home early. Why where you home so early?" he asked. Vexen smiled

"Remember the promotion I was up for?" he asked, Marluxia nodded "I got it." He told him. Marluxia squeal before hugging Vexen hard "Oh my gosh that's wonderful! Congratulation!" he cheered. Vexen hugged back before laying down on the bed keeping the male close

"Let's get some sleep. I love you." He whispered, Marluxia smiled

"I love you too. Happy birthday Vexen, I love you."


End file.
